DESCRIPTION (adapted from the applicant s application): The establishment of immunologic tolerance is one of the fundamental tenets of immunology and one of the most active areas of research. Understanding the mechanisms of self- nonself discrimination in tolerance and its breakdown in autoimmunity are at the cutting edge for developing new therapies in the treatment of immunologic diseases, such as diabetes, lupus and multiple sclerosis. Currently, transgenic models for tolerance, using mice with rearranged T- and B-cell receptors and expressing peptides or antigens under the control of different promoters, provide novel insights into tolerance mechanisms. Examination of the fate of tolerant (e.g., anergic) cells in the periphery has also been facilitated by such models. Moreover, these models, as well as the use of cloned T- and B-cell lines or lymphomas, are providing exciting approaches to understanding the signals for anergy versus apoptosis in the immune system. This meeting will address the mechanisms of immunologic tolerance and its breakdown in autoimmunity, as well as novel therapies, by promoting the interaction of basic and clinical researchers in diverse fields. It will be of great interest also to biotech scientists, as well as post-doctoral fellows.